1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a knock or knocking box. More particularly, this invention relates to a knock box wherein animals such as cattle, pigs, sheep or goats are either shot or stunned.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of confinement knock or knocking boxes have been previously provided wherein livestock such as cattle, sheep, pigs or goats are confined therein to enable the livestock to be shot or stunned prior to being butchered. First, the prior art knock boxes are very expensive to manufacture. Second, the prior art knock boxes do not satisfactorily stabilize or restrain the animal therein once the animal has entered the knock box. Third, the prior art boxes are not able to accommodate both large animals such as cattle as well as smaller animals such as pigs, etc. Fourth, the prior art knock boxes do not provide a satisfactory means to remove the animal from the knock box after the animal has been shot or stunned therein. Fifth, the prior art knock boxes are difficult to clean after the animal has been ejected therefrom.